


Realizations

by Voido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, life hits you with the realization of how important the things you took for granted actually are. At the end of the day, all you can do is cherish what lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too sure if I actually wanna upload this. I first wrote this story in german as two double-drabbles. When I translated them, I realized I wanted to make it two double-drabbles in english as well, and surprisingly, it worked out quite well, so I thought it probably wouldn't hurt to upload it. I'm heavily in love with those two baby-owls at the moment so..yeah. Can't promise there won't be more. xD

It took no less than six weeks before Koutarou managed to lose his habit of yelling „Akaashiiii!“ before telling each and every story of his life, no matter if there even was someone to tell it to.  
It wasn't like he had failed to realize that Akaashi was no longer there to listen or answer him, but it had become a naturalness for him to tell Akaashi everything he did and experienced in his life and just stopping to do that was weirdly difficult for him.  
But today, on a friday afternoon after his lectures were over, he didn't say a word when he turned around to tell how his whole day had been. For the first time, he just stopped und actually realized and accepted the fact that no one was there to answer.  
Not his fellow students – with whom he did get along quite well, but they had their responsibilities so they didn't have time to wait for him – and, much more importantly:  
No Akaashi.  
Koutarous lips formed a disappointed pout before he sighed and decided to go home, although not without ascertaining the fact that he really wanted to see Akaashi again badly.  
The sooner the better.  
  
  
It took no more than half a minute after the new school-year had started until Keiji realized that everything had changed. Aside from not getting a voice message in the morning yelling “Akaashiiii!” so loud that he feared going deaf – which actually surprised him a bit – there was no one waiting in front of the school to tell him about those _crazy insane awesome_ dreams he had had the night before.  
Instead, it was unusually quiet while he walked to his class on his own, and even throughout the whole day, one thing was undeniable:  
Bokuto wasn't here anymore.  
Of course Keiji wasn't stupid. He had already known about that long before the summer vacation had begun and yet he wouldn't dare deny that reality hit him harder than he liked to admit.  
Maybe he should call Bokuto and discretely let him know that he'd never minded being greeted by loud voice messages – obviously without parading that he had actually quite enjoyed the daily attention.  
Then again, waiting the situation out sounded more promising to Keiji. Bokuto was naive, on a level where it almost hurt the people around him, but even he would eventually be hit by realization.  
Eventually.


End file.
